Vehicles operating in an autonomous mode (e.g., driverless) can relieve occupants, especially the driver, from some driving-related responsibilities. When operating in an autonomous mode, the vehicle can navigate to various locations using onboard sensors, allowing the vehicle to travel with minimal human interaction or in some cases without any passengers.
Motion planning and control are critical operations in autonomous driving. However, due to certain configuration or designs of the system, there may be certain system delays between issuing control commands and responses form the vehicle. Such system delays may cause problems such as accuracy on planning and controlling the vehicle under certain circumstances. It is difficult to determine or estimate such system delays.